


My Lovers Wife Is My Wife Too...

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lovers Wife Is My Wife Too...

Libby May was performing her other role at the strip club selling sweets and cigarettes when she saw her other lover Jenny, Gizell's wife, walk in. Libby smiled and fluttered her eyelids at her in a very flirty manner. Part of her felt a little bad that she was in the middle of these two women who both wanted her in their marriage but were too shy to tell each other about her and their desires but the other half.... found it insanely erotic. Jenny had smiled softly even as she approached. 

"Hey gorgeous."  
"Take your seat over their sweet cheeks... I'll be over to serve you in a moment."

She said indicating a table for Jenny to sit at. Once Libby had served the other table, she sauntered sexily over to Jenny's.

"So miss what can I get you? Sweets, Cigarettes...perhaps a drink...or maybe my pussy?"  
"How about a little of everything?"  
Libby giggled and gave Jenny a sweet and took her order for the drink. 

"I'll be off duty soon...come see me in my room backstage and I'll give you your...mm... cigarette there."

She teased, leaving Jenny to enjoy the strippers on stage. Jenny smiled and did just that, taking her time backstage. Libby was laying on her couch, in her black lace panties and her corset, suggestively smoking a cigarette when Jenny arrived.

"Well hello sexy…. why don't you take something off and come join me?"  
Jenny smiled and shed her dress instantly, coming closer. Libby purred and admired Jenny's figure clad in sexy lingerie. She made room for her to sit with her on the sofa. Jenny smiled and settled beside her. Libby smiled and puffed out some smoke before offering Jenny the cigarette, the filter was covered in her red lipstick. Jenny smiled and took a long drag on it before handing it back. Libby smiled and placed the cigarette in the ash tray before sitting up and putting her arms around Jenny.

"Like the added flavour?"

She purred in her ear before she sucked on her ear lobe.   
"Mmm, yes."  
"Such a bad wife but such a good lover…"  
Libby teased.   
"At least you think so."  
"What’s that mean sweetie??"

Libby asked as she kissed the exposed parts of Jenny's breasts and her upper chest area, leaving lipstick stains all over her.   
"Gizell and I haven't... in a while."  
"Oh? Any reason for that?"   
"No... I don't think so."  
"My poor Jenny… you’re such a sexual girl too...you must be so sexually frustrated."

Libby murred sympathetically as she draped herself over Jenny. Jenny sighed and nodded. 

"Just a bit."  
"Just a bit? How do you stop yourself going nuts without sex, you told me you need it constantly?"

Libby rubbed Jenny's panties slightly, aware she was teasing Jenny. 

"You said your pussy was almost always wet…"  
"I just... handle it myself."  
"What do you think about?"  
"You."  
"And what am I doing to you in your fantasies?"  
Jenny smiled and whispered the plans to her.  
"Baby girl... your sooooo dirty."   
"Only with you."  
"Maybe that’s the problem.... maybe you should be dirty with Gizell as well as with me…"

Libby said unclipping Jenny's bra as she did so.   
"She doesn't want to be... not with me at any rate."  
Libby cupped Jenny's breasts in her hands and caressed and squeezed them.

"Have you asked her? Baby...how long since your tits where handled correctly?"  
"Yes... I asked. She said no."

She paused before answering the second one. 

"... since I last saw you."  
"Oh my poor baby… You just let your slutty Libby treat you the way you need and deserve to be treated."

Libby slid round and bit one of Jenny's breasts, gently.

"Why do you think Gizell won't do this with you?"  
"I... don't think she knows how."

Jenny was barely holding back a soft moan of pleasure. Libby smiled and suckled on the other breast while her hand clawed at the other.

"Well...you got me to be dirty with baby girl…. You know I'll always be willing to fulfil all your kinky desires. Like that first time you joined me on stage and stripped with me... mmmmm you looked sooo hot doing that."  
Jenny moaned at that, the memory and the sensations. Libby murred and kissed her neck.

"And at the end remember...I knelt down behind you and slowly pulled you knickers down and you bared your womanhood to all the women in the audience.... every one of them wanted you."

Libby purred sliding a hand down Jenny's front.   
"I remember..."  
“Baby you could have lain down on a table and all those women would have licked your pussy ‘til you were content… You’re so so so sexy.... I wish you had that kind of confidence every day not just when you’re with me."

She slid her hand into Jenny's panties.   
"Maybe one day I will have."

Jenny murmured, arching into her touch.  
"What will it take, sweetie, to make that day happen?"

Libby asked sliding a finger into her.   
"I... don't know."  
Libby smiled and whipped Jenny's panties down exposing her pussy. She quickly pushed her two middle fingers on one hand into her and began to finger her hard and fast.

"What a bad wife you are. Your wife is at work and you’re out fucking around with a stripper girl…"  
Jenny arched into her and moaned, loudly.  
"You’re such a whore… your even sluttier then me. You took a vow to be faithful to Gizell but you break it every day with me...you tart."

Libby murred biting Jenny's shoulder.   
"Only with you."  
Libby smiled and kissed the bite mark.

"I know baby girl…"  
Jenny flushed and giggled. Libby smiled and wiggled her fingers more feverishly.

"Baby girl.... you have to tell her you know… or else I may have to start servicing her as well just to keep things fair on her."

Libby said white-lying through her teeth.   
"One day maybe."

Jenny murmured, unable to hide her arch even as she came apart hard.


End file.
